Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Blackout Business!
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 3rd fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading!** :D

 **Premise:** When all of the power in the house goes off during a blackout on a beautiful day to watch a movie, all of the residents must all do something to pass the time while they wait for the power to turn back on, but what? So, we'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what we should do while we wait for the power to turn back on! Along the way, we'll learn a lot of different kinds of light and what we should do in case of a blackout!

 _[Opening sequence; snap to a long shot to an interior of a kindergarten classroom where it's filled with various objects everywhere: A bear on a wooden chair with a bowl that has a spoon on the left side, a table that has three colorful blocks under it and and some crayons on its top on the right side, two bookshelves, one on the left side, and the other in the center where the pink-green-yellow rug is at, and a blackboard easel on the right. On the blackboard easel on the right are several paintings of some of Blue's friends: Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta. On the bookshelf in the center of the classroom is a pink clock puzzle with twelve purple numbers, a diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood," a wooden stacking tower toy, and a flowerpot on top, a plush octopus sitting next to Fred the toy chicken on top of a box of a barn on the left side, a plush giraffe sitting next to Boris, Joe's stuffed duck on the right side, and a small plush green snail with a mahogany shell underneath it. And on the bookshelf on the left is a curvy orange chapter book box holding a picture of a purple cat. Inside the central bookshelf are several types of children's books, including the book that says "Blue's Clues" on the top-center. Above the classroom are drawings of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music and a sky blue background drawing of several clouds above the central bookshelf, a butterfly reading a small green book above the plush octopus and Fred the toy chicken, and a picture of a red train behind the bookshelf on the left. The camera zooms in slowly to the center bookshelf.]  
_  
 _[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The diorama based on the story "Little Red Riding Hood" is from the episode called "Can You Help?". The paintings of Tickety Tock, Shovel, Sidetable Drawer, and Magenta, are from the episode called "Colors Everywhere!". The drawing of Blue and Magenta dancing to the rhythm of the music looks similar to the drawing back in the episode "Let's Boogie." And Fred the toy chicken is from the episode "Rhyme Time."**_ _]_

 **Joe:**

 _Come on in!_

 _[During the next line, Blue hops into view as she gestures the viewers to come over here while she's singing.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Come on in! "]_

 **Joe:**

 _What did you say?_

 _[During the next line, Blue hops a few steps towards the central bookshelf.]  
_  
 **Viewers:** _A clue, a clue!_

 _[Cut to an extreme close-up of the book that says "Blue's Clues" where Blue grabs it from the top-center.]_

 **Joe:**

 _You see a clue?_

 **Viewers:** _We see a clue!_

 _[Pull back where Blue sits down on the floor as she stands the book up.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Another Blue's Clues day, hooray!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue opens the book where it's now revealed to be a pop-up book as three-dimensional structures rises up as she opens said book: her house on a grassy hill in the middle, a bunch of flowers on the left, and an apple tree with a tire swing tied to its branch on the right.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Do you want to play..._

 _[Blue spins around and skidoos right into the pop-up book version of her neighborhood where she begins to dance, leaving trails of sparkles that magically bring said pop-up book to life, complete with two different houses on top of two more hills on each side of Blue's house. On the left side is Periwinkle's house, and on the right side is Magenta's house; as Blue stops dancing for a moment, she runs up towards the camera where she pops up in front of said camera with all of her friends—Shovel, Joe, in his orange shirt, Periwinkle, Pail, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, and Magenta.]_

 **All:**

 _Blue's Clues?_

 _[During the next two lines, after everyone ducks out of the camera, Blue then hops on over to a bush on the left side.]_

 **Joe:**

 _So count to three!_

 **Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel:**

 _[popping out of the bush one-by-one]_

 _One, two, three!_

 _[During the next two lines, Blue then hops on over to another bush on the right side where her friends, Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta, are at.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And clap your hands!_

 **Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta:**

 _[doing so]_

 _Clap your hands!_

 _[During the next three lines, Blue then hops on over to the center of the pathway as everyone else (minus Joe) joins in while bringing up their instruments before playing them_ — _Shovel with his cymbals, Periwinkle with his drum, Pail with her maracas, Tickety with her triangle, Slippery with his xylophone, and Magenta with her tambourine.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Learn something new!_

 **All:**

 _Something new!_

 _Join our Blue's Clues band today!_

 _[Afterwards, the camera then zooms in slowly as everyone else leaves while Blue hops a little closer to the light purple doggy door; Mailbox briefly extends into view.]  
_  
 **Mailbox:** Right this way!

 _[Mailbox then extends out of view. The camera stops as Blue finally makes it to the doggy door; the Shaker family comes into view with Mr. Salt holding a title pennant for today's episode—the background color of this title pennant is yellow with a picture of a flashlight_ _and some orange words labeled "Blackout Business".]_

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 **Mr. Salt:** _[reading today's episode]_ "Blackout Business!"

 **All:**

 _It's another Blue's Clues day!_

 _[On the end of this line, Blue joins in when they sing the words "Blue's Clues day!" During the next line, Blue turns to the camera as the Shaker family leave o.c. with the title pennant.]  
_  
 **Blue:** _[barks " Blue's Clues! "]  
[The opening sequence ends as Blue goes inside the light purple doggy door; the camera zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe, in his yellow squared shirt, inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a white background picture of a lightbulb, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her inanimate form, in the left.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, hi! You're just in time. We're about to watch a movie.  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Oh, Joe!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[calling out]_ Coming, Blue! _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you want to join us? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Great! Come on! _[runs o.c. left]  
[Cut to the couch where Blue's already sitting down. Among the characters joining her are Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Shovel, Pail, Tickety, and Slippery; Joe comes into view.]  
_ **Blue:** _[barks "Hey, Joe!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Before we watch the movie, we should check to see if we have everything we need. Will you help? _[the viewers responded]_ Great. Let's see... We have some blankets... _[Blue picks up a blue blanket that is on the couch]_...there are snacks... _[Everyone pulls out the snacks that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper made for them]_...and lastly... What else do we need?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** The remote!  
 **Joe:** The remote! Yeah! Always use the remote to turn on the TV! Well, I think we're set. _[walk up to the couch with all his friends]_  
 _[Cut to the viewer's perspective behind the couch where everyone's looking straight in front of the purple television set that has the dark purple videocassette recorder on top.]_  
 **Joe:** _[sits down near Blue; puts a yellow blanket on his lap]_ Okay, Blue. Hit the remote!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "You got it!"]_  
 _[However, when Blue clicks on the remote, all of the lights suddenly went out, much to everyone's shock!]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Huh?!"]_  
 **Joe:** Whoa! _[turns to the viewers]_ Hey, what happened to all the lights?!  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** The lights went out!  
 **Joe:** The lights went out?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "The lights went out?"]_  
 **Shovel:** Um... Why _did_ the lights went out?  
 **Joe:** That's a good question.  
 **Pail:** This doesn't look good...  
 **Slippery:** What just happened? Did something go wrong?  
 **Tickety:** Oh, no! It's a blackout!  
 **All:** A blackout?!  
 **Joe:** What is a blackout?  
 **Tickety:** A blackout is when all of our lights aren't working!  
 **Slippery:** _[sliding around in panic]_ Whoa! Oh no! I don't like this!  
 _[Everyone (except for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper) starts panicking!]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** _[calming everyone down]_ Settle down, everyone! Settle down!  
 _[Everyone stops panicking as we cut to close-up of Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** The power will turn back on eventually.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** In the meantime, we just have to be patient and wait.  
 _[Pull back where everyone (except Joe) sighs in relief as the music starts playing "Wait, Wait, Wait."]  
_ **Joe:  
** _Wait. Wait. Wait._  
What can we do while we wait?  
 _[The music ends as Blue hops out of her blanket.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I know what we can do!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Blue]_ Blue, you know what we can do while we wait for the power to turn back on?  
 **Blue:** _[nods her head; barks "Yes!"]_  
 **Joe:** Well, what can we do?  
 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; cymbal roll sound—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, that's right! _[gets up and runs over to the pawprint]_ We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what we can do while we wait for the power to turn back on! I love Blue's Clues.  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** So remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ Blue's Clues!  
 _[The pawprint glows in the dark and hops away.]  
_ **Joe:** Cool! You know what we need for- _[opens and closes his hands]_ -Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** Notebook! Come on! _[runs o.c.]  
[Cut to Sidetable Drawer, where the telephone that's usually on top of her is replaced with a flashlight; Joe approaches and kneels down before her.]  
_ **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey there, Joe. **  
Joe:** Hey there, Sidetable. _[notices the flashlight on top of her]_ Hey, why do you have a flashlight?  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Well, since the power went out, I need something so I can see what's going on in the dark.  
 **Joe:** _[impressed]_ Oh! Good thinking, Sidetable.  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Thanks! _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook.  
 **Joe:** Ooh!  
 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer, and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. However, this was a special kind of notebook, it looks exactly like Joe's notebook, only it is decorated with tiny headlights on its outline; Sidetable closes her drawer.]_  
 **Joe:** _[shows notebook to the viewers]_ Look! Our notebook is decorated with tiny headlights! _[turns back to Sidetable]_ Thanks, Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** You're welcome!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe turns back to the viewers.]_

 **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, we've gotta find a...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!  
 **Joe:** Oh, a pawprint! Right! And that's our first...  
 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Joe:** A clue?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right]_ Then we put it in our...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe comes into view; the picture frame now has a white background picture of a candlestick. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", shows her pawprint when Joe sings "Pawprint", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he sings "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

 **Joe:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._  
 _[Blue shows her pawprint]_

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._  
 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._  
 _[Blue shows her pawprint again]_

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._  
 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth again]_

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe and Blue sitting down on the Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair.]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe ducks down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 _ **Blue:  
** Ba-bow! _

**Joe:** _[pops up with his back facing towards the viewers]_ _That we wanna do!_  
 _[The theme song ends with Joe giving the Thinking Chair jazz hands after the last verse.]_  
 **Joe:** _[realizing he's facing the Thinking Chair]_ Hey? Hey, where'd you go? _[turns himself around to see the viewers]_ Oh! There you are! I guess I couldn't see you because it was so dark. _[chuckles]_ Sorry. So, are you ready to play Blue's Clues to figure out what we can do while we wait for the power to turn back on? _[the viewers responded]_ You are? Perfect!  
 _[Unbeknownst to him, Blue walks behind him and walks o.c. to the left while holding a flashlight. Joe turns around to find Blue, then turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Did you see which way Blue went?  
 **Viewers:** That way!  
 **Joe:** _[points to the right]_ Oh, that way. Thanks. Come on. _[walks o.c. to the right]  
_ **Viewers:** No, Joe. She went that way!  
 **Joe:** _[pokes his head out from o.c. right]_ Oh, you meant- _[pointing o.c. left]_ -that way! Right, Sorry, still kinda hard to see in the dark. Come on! _[walks o.c. to the left]_  
 _[Cut to the other side of the living room where Joe starts walking across from the hallway to the kitchen as the camera follows him on the way; the music starts playing a instrumental version of "We Are Looking for Blue's Clues" as Joe continues walking; the hallway features the snack table that has two light bulbs and a bunch of batteries, the felt frame that has a picture of Freddy Felt Friend shining a flashlight, and the small table between the kitchen and the hallway that has a pink lamp.]_  
 _[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The snail's hiding behind the pink lamp.**_ _]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _We are looking for Blue's Clues._  
 _And hope our lights turn back on._  
 _[The music ends as Joe stops at the kitchen; the kitchen features a window that has white-and-yellow-checkered windows, and the refrigerator with a picture of Blue holding a flashlight hanged by five magnetic letters (L, I, G, H, and T), and picture of two purple handprints containing a pawprint hanged by five more magnetic letters (H, A, N, D, and S); Joe's oblivious to it as he turns to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** Let me know if you see any clues in the dark! _[looks around]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue! A clue! _  
_ **Joe:** You can't see in the dark? Me neither, I can't see too.  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, you found a clue? That's great! _[points to the counter]_ Is it on the counter? _[looks by the counter]  
_ **Viewers:** No!  
 **Joe:** Oh! Well, where do you see it?  
 **Viewers:** On the fridge!  
 _[Joe turns around to see the pawprint on the refrigerator; a drum roll sound is heard. Joe approaches the refrigerator as we cut to a close-up of of the picture as Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Our first clue is on this picture of... _[glances at the picture again]_ ...hands! So, hands must be our first clue! You know where we need to draw this clue? In our Light-Decorated, Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Light-Decorated Notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, let's draw some hands. _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: Hands]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll make four long curves for the fingers... _[draws four long curves to make the fingers]_...with two curves for the thumb. _[draws two curves to make the thumb]_ Then a line that goes around for the hand. _[draws a curve line that goes around for the hand]_ And now for the other hand. _[draws four more long curves for the other fingers, two more curves the other thumb, and another curve line that goes around for the other hand]_ And there, hands. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So what could we do while we wait for the power to turn back on... with hands?  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the hands drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; bass chords are heard strumming. Joe turns back to the viewers, who responds to his earlier question.]_  
 **Joe:** Good idea! But let's find the other clues and see if that's it!  
 _[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as he closes it]_  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Wow!"]  
[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him to see what Blue's up to as he walks o.c. to the left. Cut to Blue looking out through the kitchen window where it's a nice and beautiful day; Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey, Blue, what are you up to?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Come see for yourself, Joe!"]  
[Joe comes closer to the window; cut to a medium shot of him and Blue as they both look outside.]_  
 **Blue:** _[barks "It sure is a nice and beautiful day outside, don't you think?"]_  
 **Joe:** Yeah, you're right, Blue. It sure _is_ a nice and beautiful day outside. _[becomes concerned]_ But what do you think we should do in case of a blackout?  
 **Blue:** _[thinking; barks "Hmm..."]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Perhaps we could help!  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as we cut to a close-up of the counter where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's at; Joe and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh! Hey, Mr. Salt! Hey, Mrs. Pepper! Were you talking to us?  
 **Mr. Salt:** But of course! We heard you two wondering about what to do in case of a blackout!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** And we believe we can help you!  
 **Joe:** Really?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Really?"]_  
 **Joe:** But how?  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Well, in case of a blackout, we should do some simple things.  
 _[Mr. Salt walks o.c. to the right, then comes back into view with three choices: a pan, an alarm clock, and a radio.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** First, we need a small, wireless machine to listen for warnings, just in case.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** But which of these three things should we use? _[rubs her silver cap]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Which of these three things can we use to listen for warnings in case of a blackout?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the pan, the alarm clock, and the radio.]_  
 **Viewers:** The radio! _[the radio glows and rings]  
[Pull back to Joe, Blue, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper.]  
_ **Joe:** _[pointing to the radio]_ The radio? _[the radio glows and rings again]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** _[to the viewers]_ You're correct! Listening to the radio is the best way to keep up with the news in the events of a power outage.  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Now, in order to make sure that our electrical equipment or appliances don't get ruined, we must unplug it.  
 _[Mr. Salt walks o.c. to the right again, and then comes back into view with three photograph pictures of choices: an outlet, a button, and a lever.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** But which of these things should we unplug? _[rubs his silver cap]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Which of these things should we unplug in order to protect our electrical appliances?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the pictures of the outlet, the button, and the lever.]_  
 **Viewers:** The outlet! _[the outlet picture glows and rings]  
[Pull back to Joe, Blue, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper again.]  
_ **Joe:** _[pointing to the outlet picture]_ The outlet? _[the outlet picture glows and rings again]_  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Excellent work! When you unplug an outlet, it keeps electrical equipments and appliances safe! Now, lastly, we want to use some light to help us see, but we do not want to waste energy; just something simple.  
 **Joe:** Oh! Something simple, right!  
 _[Mrs. Pepper walks o.c. to the right, then comes back into view bringing out three choices of light: a flashlight, a candlestick, and a lamp.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** But which one can we use to see? _[Mrs. Pepper rubs her silver cap]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Which one of these things can we use to see in the dark while saving energy?  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the flashlight, the candlestick, and the lamp.]_  
 **Viewers:** The candlestick! _[the candlestick glows and rings]  
[Pull back to Joe, Blue, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper once again.]  
_ **Joe:** _[pointing to the candlestick]_ The candlestick? _[the candlestick glows and rings again]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Yes! Just like all other flashlights, the candlestick helps us to see in the dark, but t does not run out of power!  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks for showing us the right choices!  
 **Blue:** _[nods her head; barks "Thank you!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ And thank you for showing us what to do in case a power outage happens!  
 **Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: **You're welcome! _[they both walk o.c. to the right]  
_ **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Wow. I guess there's so many different ways to stay safe in case of a blackout.  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Joe:** Ooh! _[points o.c. right]_ The mail's here!  
 **Blue:** _[excited; barks "The mail's here!"]_  
 **Joe:** Come on! _[runs with Blue o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at; the picture frame now has a white background picture of a campfire. The music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe and Blue come into view and begin to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox, who's wearing a yellow construction helmet with a flashlight over his head, extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Zoom in on both him and Mailbox.]  
_ **Joe:** Hey there, Mailbox! Nice helmet you have there.  
 **Mailbox:** Well, if I'm ever going to deliver a letter in the dark, then I'm going to need something to shine my way in.  
 **Joe:** _[jokingly]_ Yeah, that sure is a _bright_ idea. _[chuckles along with Mailbox]_

 **Mailbox:** Good one, Joe! _[opens his lid]_ Here's your letter!  
 _[Joe reaches into Mailbox, and pulls out the_ _letter_ — _the background color of this letter is yellow with a picture of a lightbulb on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and an orange flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]_

 **Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!  
 **Mailbox:** You're welcome. Bye! _[extends away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We just got a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _We just got a letter._  
 _I wonder who it's from._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal two boys, one wearing a red shirt and one wearing a blue baseball cap and a purple shirt, who are inside a tent during nighttime.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, look! It's a letter from our friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the two boys inside the tent.]  
_ **Both:** _[waving]_ Hi, Joe!  
 **Boy #1:** We're camping outside.  
 _[Cut to the inside of the tent where boy #1 is reading a book while boy #2 is shining the light on the book with the flashlight.]_  
 **Boy #2:** We like to read our books with the light on to help us see.  
 _[Cut to outside where a firefly can be seen flying around before it is caught in a jar; zoom out to reveal the boys with jars carrying fireflies.]_  
 **Boy #2:** We like collecting fireflies in jars to use as lanterns for light sources.  
 _[Cut to the two around a campfire where boy #1 is holding a stick with marshmallows.]_  
 **Boy #1:** We like sitting at our campsite near the campfire to stay warm and roast marshmallows...  
 **Boy #2:**...Or maybe even tell stories.  
 **Both:** _[waving]_ Bye, Joe!  
 _[Cut back to the living room with Joe as he waves back at them.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow, our friends sure know a lot of fun ways to use lights.  
 _[Suddenly, something shines on Joe from o.c. right.]  
_ **Joe:** _[wincing]_ Ooh! _[to the viewers]_ I wonder where that light is coming from... _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and walks o.c. to the right]  
[Cut to the right side of the living room where Joe starts walking across from the hallway to the bedroom as the camera follows him on the way; the right side of the hallway features the window on the left and a hanging plant on the right. Joe stops by the bedroom; the bedroom features the picture frame that has a picture of the Sun, and the bedroom table that has a box of batteries laying down with some spilled batteries on the right, and a couple of books that has a flashlight containing a pawprint laying on top and facing left—this is where the flash was coming from; Joe's oblivious as he only takes notice of the flashlight and not the pawprint on it.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh! _[pointing to the flashlight]_ It was just this flashlight!  
 **Viewers:** A clue! A clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, was the flash shining on you too?  
 **Viewers:** No, there's a clue!  
 **Joe:** Wait, you found another clue? Where?  
 **Viewers:** Right there!  
 **Joe:** _[pointing to the flashlight]_ Right here? _[looks down to see the pawprint on the flashlight; a drum roll sound is heard]_ You found our second clue, and it's on this... flashlight! We need our Lightastic, Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Light-Decorated Notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, a flashlight. _[flips through one page and looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: A Flashlight.]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ First, we'll draw an oval for the lens... _[draws an oval to make the lens]_ ...with a curved line going under. _[draws a curved line going under the oval]_ A line here. _[draws a line inside the curved line]_ Then a long rectangle... _[draws a long rectangle connected to the curved line]_ ...with a _smaller_ rectangle on top for the switch. _[draws a smaller rectangle on top to make the switch]_ There, a flashlight. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So our first clue was hands...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the hands drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; bass chords are heard strumming. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** ...and now our second clue is a flashlight!  
 _[An image of the flashlight drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; jazz piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** So, what could we do while we wait for the power to turn back on... with hands... _[points to the hands drawing as it enlarges]_ ...and a flashlight? _[the hands drawing reduces as he points to the flashlight drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]  
[The viewers responds to the question.]_  
 **Joe:** Now that's an interesting idea.  
 _[The camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]  
_ **Joe:** But I think we should find our last clue. _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[runs o.c. right]  
[Cut to Blue looking out through the bedroom window where she see the sun outside; Joe comes into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Hey Blue, are you still admiring the view outside?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Yes. It's still a lovely day today."]_  
 _[Joe looks out the window, then turns to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** Well, it's great that it's still nice outside, but I wonder why the sun's the only light that never turns off unlike all of the electricity inside the house...  
 **Blue:** _[barks "I know!"]  
_ **Joe:** Blue, you know why the sun won't turn off?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes!"]_  
 **Joe:** Well, what is it?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Follow me!"]  
[Blue then heads o.c. to the right; Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he walks o.c. to the right. Cut to the other side of the bedroom where Blue's holding a blue book; this side of the bedroom features Joe's stuffed duck, Boris, sitting on the left side, and the pink-lavender-magenta rug on the right side. Blue opens the book showing lots of pictures of lightbulbs; Joe comes into view.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh! It's a book... all about light!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "That's right!"]_  
 _[Blue sets the book down and begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into said book.]  
_ **Joe:** Blue just skidooed into that book about lights! Let's go too; maybe we can learn more about how lights work.  
 _[Joe walks over to the book as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the book about lights. Cut to Joe skidooing right out of a lightbulb that has an image of the bedroom as he appears to be surrounded by a lot of flashing lightbulbs; sunglasses appear in his head after he skidoos.]_

 **Joe:** Wow. That's a lot of lightbulbs! _[puts on his sunglasses]_ Let's look around and see if we can find anything interesting.  
 _[Joe begins to walk around as he sees many other lightbulbs flashing; cut to the other side where the camera follows him as he continues to walk past the lightbulbs.]_

 **Joe:** This place is so bright! _[chuckles]  
[Joe continues to walk around until the camera stops at a big lightbulb wearing sunglasses as well; Joe takes notice of this.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, hi there!  
 **?:** Hi there, I'm Lightbulb!  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Hey, Lightbulb!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Hey, Lightbulb!"]  
_ **Lightbulb:** So, what brings you all here?  
 **Joe:** We wanted to ask you something.  
 **Lightbulb:** What is it that you wanted to ask me?  
 **Joe:** We're trying to find out why the sun is the only light that never turns off unlike all the electricity in our house.  
 **Lightbulb:** Well Joe, the sun doesn't turn off unlike electricity because, believe it or not, it's actually an energy-based light!  
 **Joe:** How does that work?  
 **Lightbulb:** Well, see if you can figure this out. _[starts glowing]_ It's something inside me that gives me energy.  
 **Joe:** Um... _[to the viewers]_...what's inside Lightbulb that's giving him energy? _[glances back at Lightbulb]_  
 **Blue:** Bow? _[glances back at Lightbulb]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of Lightbulb, still glowing.]  
_ **Viewers:** Electricity!  
 **Lightbulb:** That's right! Electricity is glowing inside me that gives me energy.  
 _[Pull back to Joe, Blue, and Lightbulb.]  
_ **Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Wow.  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Wow."]_  
 **Joe:** That is so cool. But, how do you go out?  
 **Lightbulb:** Follow me. _[walks o.c. to the right]  
[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he and Blue walk o.c. to the right. Cut to a machine with three lightbulbs flashing where Lightbulb's already near the machine; Joe and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Joe:** Lightbulb, what is this?  
 **Lightbulb:** It's a machine that powers up in order to make all three lights shine.  
 _[Suddenly, one of the lights go out.]_  
 **Lightbulb:** Uh-oh. One of the lights isn't working. Quick, let's head to the back; maybe we'll find out what's wrong.  
 _[Lightbulb, Joe, and Blue head to the back of the machine as we cut to the back of said machine where Lightbulb opens the junction box to reveal three wires; one of which is disconnected.]_  
 **Lightbulb:** Something went wrong inside the junction box that made one of the lightbulbs burn out.  
 **Joe:** That isn't good. _[to the viewers]_ What went wrong to make one of the lights burn out? _[glances back at the junction box]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the three wires.]_  
 **Viewers:** One of the wires isn't connected. _[the disconnected wire shakes and jingles]  
[Pull back to Lightbulb, Joe, and Blue.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, yeah. One of the wires aren't connected. _[the disconnected wire shakes and jingles again]  
_ **Lightbulb:** And when a wire isn't connected, it causes one of the lightbulbs to burn out.  
 _[Lightbulb then re-connects the wire, causing the burnt-out lightbulb to shine again.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ One of the lightbulbs work again all because we connected one of the wires.  
 **Lightbulb:** That's right!  
 **Joe:** _[confused again]_ Do all lightbulbs stay in place forever?  
 **Lightbulb:** Well... Not necessarily. Follow me. _[walks o.c. to the left]_  
 _[Joe gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they leave o.c. to the left. Cut to the other side of the area where Lightbulb's already at with a ladder ready as he looks up to see more lightbulbs that are now hanging up; Joe and Blue come into view.]_

 **Lightbulb:** Now, see if you can try to guess what I'm doing.  
 _[Lightbulb begins to climbs up the ladder as he takes out a lightbulb and replaces it with another one; he does the same thing for each lightbulb.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ What is Lightbulb doing with the other lightbulbs now?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Replacing the lightbulbs!  
 **Joe:** _[glances back at Lightbulb; turns back to the viewers]_ Yeah, Lightbulb's replacing those other lightbulbs! _[confused once again]_ But why? _[turns to Lightbulb, who's finished with replacing the other lightbulbs]_  
 **Lightbulb:** _[climbs back down the ladder]_ Well, when other lightbulbs run out of electricity, that means the light is no good anymore. And if we want to replace the original lightbulb, we can always go out and buy some more.  
 **Joe:** Wow! I gotta say, Lightbulb. That sure sounds like a _bright_ idea! _[chuckles]  
_ **Lightbulb:** _[chuckling]_ Yeah, I know!  
 _[Lightbulb, Joe, and Blue start to walk walk o.c. to the right as we cut to the other side of the area where the camera follows them as they continue walking.]_  
 **Joe:** Well, it looks like we now know how lights work.  
 **Lightbulb:** You got that right!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding]_ Bow, bow, bow!  
 **Lightbulb:** Because you see...  
 _[They all stop and started dancing as the music starts playing "Light! Light! Light!" During the song, whenever Joe or Lightbulb finish singing their part, a group of lightbulbs also wearing sunglasses will appearing and start singing the following words "Electricity and Light" four times.]_

 **Lightbulb:**

 _Whenever a light goes out._

 _[a lightbulb stops working]_

 _And it stops working._

 _[glances at the bulb]_

 _Why not check to see._

 _What's wrong with it?_

 _[A group of lightbulbs also wearing sunglasses come into view.]_

 **Lightbulb Chorus:**

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light..._

 **Joe:**

 _[comes up near a lightbulb that glows]_

 _Energy is what makes lights glow._

 _Electricity is what gives it energy._

 **Lightbulb:**

 _[comes up as the lightbulb goes out]_

 _But don't let the lights burn out._

 _Or it won't be bright anymore!_

 **Lightbulb Chorus:**

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light..._

 **Lightbulb:**

 _[shows a screen with a room's lights going out]_

 _Keeping lights on is not a good time._

 _It just wastes your power, man._

 _Be considerate of others._

 _[turns off a light switch]_

 _Make yourself helpful if you can!_

 **Joe:**

 _[standing near the sun]_

 _The sun is a source of light._

 _And it's really, really brighter than the rest._

 **Lightbulb:**

 _[comes up near Joe]_

 _Energy gives it all its might._

 _Electricity makes the bulbs shine their best!_

 **Lightbulb Chorus:**

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light._

 _Electricity and light..._

 _[Joe, Blue, Lightbulb and the chorus are near an enormous lightbulb.]_

 **All:**

 _Bright lights are great lights!_

 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks " Bright lights are great lights! "]_

 _[On the end of this line, the music ends as the enormous lightbulb light up.]_

 **Joe:** _[to Lightbulb]_ Wow! This was great, Lightbulb! Thanks so much for showing us how light works!  
 **Lightbulb:** You're welcome. Bye! _[walks o.c. to the left]  
_ **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye, Lightbulb! _[chuckles; realizes something]_ Oh, wait! _[turns to the viewers]_ We still got to find our last clue! Let's glow, I mean, let's go! _[runs o.c. left]  
[Cut to the area with many flashling lightbulbs where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right back into the lightbulb that still has the image of the bedroom; Joe comes into view to get himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing and skidooing back into the lightbulb with the image of the bedroom. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the bedroom from the book; the sunglasses disappear after he skidoos. There is a huge pawprint on the bedroom wall; Joe is oblivious to it as he sings a verse from the song.]  
_ **Joe:** _[waves his fingers back and forth; singing]_  
 _Electricity and light._  
 _Electricity and light._ _[chuckles]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** Yeah! _[continues singing]  
_ _Electricity and light._  
 _Electricity and light._  
 **Viewers:** No, a clue!  
 **Joe:** Oh, a clue! Where?  
 _[Joe looks around until he turns himself around to see the huge pawprint on the bedroom wall; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, my! _[to the viewers]_ There's a huge clue... _[glances back at the wall behind him]_...right there in the middle of our bedroom wall! That means the wall is our third clue. You know what we need now? Our Bright-Light, Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out the Light-Decorated Notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard]_ Right! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay, so... _[flips through a couple of pages]_ ...a wall. _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where tuba music begins to play once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: A Wall.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a long rectangle at the bottom... _[draws a long rectangle at the bottom]_...with a _bigger_ rectangle on top. _[draws a bigger rectangle on top]_ Then add some polka dots inside like this... _[adds some polka dots inside the bigger rectangle]_ ...and some lines across inside here. _[draws two long lines across inside the long rectangle]_ And we have a wall.  
 _[Cut back to Joe holding his notebook; the huge pawprint that was on the bedroom wall disappears.]_  
 **Joe:** We have our third clue to help figure out what we should do while we wait for the power to turn back on! _[closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ It's time to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]  
_ **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!  
 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! Come on! _[runs o.c. left]_  
 _[Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Joe:** Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up the Light-Decorated Notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ What could we do while we wait for the power turn back on... with hands...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the hands drawing rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; bass chords are heard strumming. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...a flashlight...  
 _[An image of the flashlight drawing now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; jazz piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...and a wall?  
 _[An image of the wall drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; a jazz trombone is heard tooting rhythmically. Joe closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the spiral as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Well, maybe it's something where you shine a flashlight on a wall! _[the flashlight drawing then shines on the wall drawing]_ But what about the hands? _[the hands drawing enlarges before it reduces once again]_ Well, we use our hands for a lot of things like waving... _[one of the hands drawing starts waving]_ ...clapping... _[the hands drawing starts clapping]_ ...uh... Ooh! Or even making shapes in front of the flashlight near the wall! _[the hands drawing is then placed between the flashlight drawing and the wall drawing as they begin to make shapes]_ Almost like... What would we be doing then?

 _[Long pause, the wall drawing extends to a long inch as the hands drawing's shadow appears on the light.]_  
 **Viewers:** Making shadow puppets!  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "Making shadow puppets!"]_  
 **Joe:** Making shadow puppets? I love shadow puppets! You can make different types of shadows with your hands, like an elephant. _[the hands drawing makes an elephant shadow on the wall drawing]_ We just figured out Blue's Clues!

 _[The music starts the playing "We Sat on Down."]_

 **Joe:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as we hear the three last tunes before the camera turns down slightly.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Alright, Blue. Go grab a flashlight so we can all go to the bedroom and start making shadow puppets in the dark!  
 **Blue:** _[nodding her head]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[Blue then hops o.c. left as Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he heads o.c. to the right. Cut to the bedroom wall near the bedside table where Joe comes into view and sits on the floor near the table.]  
_ **Joe:** This is so exciting, I can hardly wait!  
 _[Blue hops into view holding a flashlight that's already been turned on as she sits near Joe and shines said flashlight on the wall; Joe puts his hand in the light and makes a duck with his shadow.]  
_ **Joe:** Can you guess what shadow I'm making?

 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** A duck!  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "A duck!"]_  
 **Joe:** Yup! This here is my duck shadow. _[voicing his duck shadow]_ Quack, quack, quack!  
 _[Blue giggles at this; Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable Drawer, and Mailbox, come into view.]  
_ **Slippery:** _[sliding across the bedroom in circles]_ Whoa! Are you guys making shadow puppets?  
 **Blue:** _[nods; barks "Yes, we are!"]_  
 **Joe:** Yup! Care to join us?  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** But of course!  
 **Mr. Salt:** We'd be delighted too!  
 _[Both Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper then hop on top of the bedside table where they manage to make a mouse with their shadows on the wall.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** What shadow are we making?  
 **Viewers:** A mouse!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** That's right! We made a mouse!  
 **Mailbox:** Hey, can I do one?  
 **Joe:** Sure, go ahead, Mailbox!  
 _[Mailbox extends a bit as he manages to make a elephant shadow on the wall.]_  
 **Mailbox:** What shadow am I making?  
 **Viewers:** An elephant!  
 **Mailbox:** Yeah! It's an elephant shadow! Watch this! _[voicing his elephant shadow by snorting his flag]  
[Everyone giggles at Mailbox's elephant impression.] _  
**Mr. Salt:** Be sure not to keep that flashlight on for too long, okay?  
 **Joe:** _[to Mr. Salt]_ Got it! _[turns to the viewers]_ Do you remember what to do in case of a blackout?  
 **Viewers:** Check the radio for warnings! Unplug all electrical devices! Use a candlestick to help us see while saving power!  
 _[Suddenly, Lightbulb comes into view.]_  
 **Lightbulb:** Hey there.  
 **Joe:** _[turns to Lightbulb]_ Hey, Lightbulb! _[to the viewers]_ Remember how we learned all about electricity giving lights energy?  
 **Lightbulb:** Are you making shadow puppets?  
 **Joe:** We sure are. You wanna join us?  
 **Lightbulb:** Sure! _[stands in front of the light and turns himself upside down]_ Try to guess what I am.  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ What shadow do you think Lightbulb is making?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** An anthill! A volcano!  
 **Lightbulb:** Yup! An anthill or a volcano!  
 **Joe:** Very impressive!  
 **Blue:** _[agreeing]_ Bow, bow!  
 _[Suddenly, the power comes back on, much to everyone's surprise!]_  
 **Slippery:** Are the lights back on?  
 **Mr. Salt:** I'll go check to see...  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Me too...  
 _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper hop o.c. left; a few seconds later, they come back into view.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** Good news, everybody! The power's back on!  
 **Joe:** The power's back on!  
 **Mailbox:** Oh, thank goodness! Maybe later we'll finally start that movie.  
 **Mr. Salt:** Of course! but for now, we've got some more shadows to make!  
 **Paprika:** Yay! Shadows!  
 _[As everyone else continues to make shadows, Joe gestures the viewers to follow him as he gets up and walks o.c. to the left. Cut to the living room; the picture frame now has a white background picture of the sun, and the flashlight that Sidetable was originally using is now lying on the floor in the left; Joe walks into view.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to the viewers]_ Thanks so much for all your help today. Even though you're not a flashlight, you're still very bright!  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing and dance.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just_

 _one more song._

 _Thanks for doing your part._

 _You sure are smart._

 _You know with me_

 _and you_

 _and our friend, Blue,_

 _[Blue hops into view]_

 _we can do anything_

 _that we wanna do!_

 _We can do anything that we wanna do!_

 **Blue:** _[barks " That we wanna do! "]  
_ **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! I'll see you later!  
 **Blue:** _[waving; barks "See you next time!"]_  
 _[The music ends as Joe and Blue continue to dance around; the camera zooms out of the house as the front door closes. Blue pops out from the left window as waves goodbye at the camera.]_

 **THE END**


End file.
